Sometimes You Need to Kill The One You Love
by burnt memories
Summary: Story about Max and the gang along with a whole other flock. Fang gets his power. Max needs to save the world again, you'll never believe from what.  First Fic so be nice. Please Review. I want to know if I should continue.
1. Prologue

He was sitting legs up to his chest, arms wrapped around them trying to keep warm. His head was resting on his knees as he shivered and tried to think of a way out of his hell hole he was forced to call home. He had never had a real home such as the one's you or I have. No his home was in that oh a Science Laboratory located in Death Valley California, living in a large sized dog crate which was too small for the taller then average boy.

But the location of his 'home' wasn't the only thing that made him different from other boys. No that was only the beginning. The other thing that set him apart was he was only 98 human. The other 2 was avian DNA that scientist grafted into him before he was born. He had black wings, with a silver tint flowing down the sides of each feather. The wings were pulled in tight to his back, so to give him more room in the already to small dog crate. They ached to unfurl, catch the summer wind and take this poor boy far from this place, from the endless days of suffering tests. He shuddered at the mere thought of the tests, holding in tears knowing that it would happen all over again the next day.

Scientists would pump his body full of chemicals just to see the reaction. He would get forced to though impossible mazes which would contain Erasers (Lupine hybrids), hot wires under his feet, endless dead ends, and when he finally would complete the maze, they would give him a small sip of water and make him run through more just to test how well he handled stress. To test his strength and how much pain he could endure, he would get locked into a room with a new Eraser and be the prey while the Eraser learned to hunt. Other hybrids that he got close to would get harmed or even killed so the sick scientists could see what emotional stress did for him fighting. Night after night he would get tossed back into his crate so worn out all he wanted to do was sleep, but couldn't due to all the pain he was in. He couldn't take it anymore. He longed to be free.

A door opening let in a small ray of light causing the boy to jerk up as a dark silhouette walking towards him. He boy pushed himself against the back wall of his crate, shaking violently in fear of what was to come. The footsteps from the scientist stopped in front of his crate. The boy kept trying to push himself farther and farther back in the crate in attempt to keep his distance from this horrible man that would hurt him in some way. The man bent down, becoming eye level with the terrified mutant.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you" The voice sounded so sincere that the boy wanted to believe he was right.

But years of getting abused and tortured completely shattered his chanced of ever trusting anyone. He watched as the man reached for the latch of his crate.

"I promise I won't hurt you" The man said again. "I'm going to get you out of this place. I just need you to co operate" The boy looked up at the man and nodded.

There was something about him that set him aside from other scientists. Though he had never seen him before, he looked oddly familiar. The boy's light blue eyes widened as he remembered who this man was. This was the scientist who had kidnapped a group of kids from this school two years ago. His name was Jeb Batchelder. The boy inched closer to the opening of the crate knowing he could trust him.

"Good I need you to be very quiet. We don't want to wake anyone and risk getting caught." Once again the boy nodded.

Inside he was shaking with excitement. He was actually getting out of here. Jeb opened the crate and stood aside as the boy climbed out onto the cold damp cement floor. He watched as Jeb used the same method he had used on him and released four more mutants from their too small crates.

Jeb pressed a finger to his lips, motioning for the group to remain very quiet. He then began to walk down the hall; five mutant children following close behind. He led them down one hall then another, through a set of metal doors and down four flights of stairs into a garage like room. He opened the door to a black SUV.

"Hop in children, I'll take you far from this place" They nodded and cautiously started to get in one by one.

A little girl with emerald green eyes and medium brown hair stopped before getting in the vehicle with the other children. She looked hesitant about getting into the confined space. She turned and looked up at Jeb, her green eyes filled with fear

"Why are you helping us?" she asked, her quiet voice barely a whisper. Jeb smiled

"No one deserves to live like this" The girl smiled her first real smile of her life.

Once the girl got in he closed to door and walked over to the driver side. He put the key in the ignition, starting the car and pressed the gas pedal. The van began to move as Jeb took the children to the destination of where he would release them.

Four hours later the vehicle stopped. "this is as far as I can take you"

The children cautiously got out of the SUV, unsure of what to think about the green forest surrounding them. Jeb walked over carrying five backpacks.

"Inside are a few cloths, enough food to last a few days, and other essentials you will need" he explained handing each child a bag.

As he handed the oldest boy his back he spoke one again, this time so only he could hear. "You must stay hidden and take care of the flock, especially her" he whispered glancing at the oldest girl with Black hair. The boy cocked his head as if asking why. "You will find out soon enough." With that Jeb got back into the SUV and drove in the direction he came.

The boy turned to his new flock and looked at the sky. He unfurled his dark wings, ran a short distance and jumped into the sky wings pushing up and down as he gained altitude. The rest of the flocked followed their new leader as he flew off into the sunrise looking for a location they could call home.


	2. Where is he

"Tracker, stop, Serenity is getting too far back" The boy turned his head, looking over his shoulder to see. Sure enough his young friend was nothing more than a small black dot, barely visible on the rapidly darkening evening sky. He slowly moved his black wings until he was hovering in place 1500 feet from the ground below.

"So Shadow, think you can make it the rest of the way?" Tracker asked the raven-haired girl who had yelled to him earlier. She nodded.

"I should be alright, as long as it isn't much farther." She carefully shifted the weight of the sleeping toddler in her arms so not to wake him.

"Well I'm guessing they're about an hour or two away." He replied pushing his fingers through his sun streaked brown hair. Serenity caught up to the older children.

"So are we almost there?" the small girl panted. Tracker nodded handing the exhausted girl a bottle of water. She took it gratefully, downing it in a few short gulps.

"Can you make it?" Shadow asked

"Yeah I think so" Serenity handed the empty bottle back to Tracker and whipped the sweat from her face.

"Well if you keep holding Rider," Tracker glanced down at the sleeping toddler in Shadow's arms, "then when Serenity thinks she can't fly anymore then I'll carry her, the rest of the way." The two girls nodded in agreement. Tracker took off into the night sky, scanning the dark camouflage earth below for any sign of what they were looking for, Shadow and Serenity close behind.

"How does he know how much farther we need to go?" Serenity asked Shadow sometime later.

"He can feel his power growing as we get closer. You holding up OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but how come I can't feel mine getting stronger?" The small girl wondered looking down at the ground.

"I think because you were so young when they took him from us." Serenity nodded.

"Do you think he can feel his power growing as we get closer?" Shadow shrugged

"You would think so, but I'm not 100 percent sure."

Max POV

Have you ever noticed how nice the earth seems when your 1500 feet above it? I have. It's just so peaceful, doesn't even look like an evil incorporation was trying to destroy it. I was looking below focusing once in a while on something going on down there, like some kids playing ball, a lady walking her dog, my favorite was the family having a picnic. I could picture each member of the flock down there with his or her own family having a great time.

"Max when can we eat? I'm hungry" I rolled my eyes as Nudge complained about her stomach for the millionth time. It's only been like two hours since our last stop. If we kept stopping every time Nudge got hungry, then we won't find the flocks parents until Christmas.

Yea now that Itex is gone, I didn't think it was fair that I was the only one with a family. I talked it over with Jeb and mom. They agreed with me. So being the nice person he was, Jeb brought out some files for each member of the flock, each folder containing parent locations, family names, and when the flock was born and their real names. So after some hard thinking we set of in search for parents. Our first destination; northern California in a place called Lake City. That's where Angel and Gazzy's dad supposedly lives with his new wife. Turns out he didn't like the fact his ex wife sold his kids to genetic scientists.

"We just stopped like two hours ago, at least wait until we get to California" I said as calmly as I could, trying to hide my irritation.

"But I'm hungry too" I heard Gazzy mutter under his breath several wingspans away.

"Fine" I said frustrated "We'll stop-"

"Now" I was cut off by Fang who then tucked his dark wings and dove towards the forest below. Since when did he get to call the shots? I stared in disbelief for a second before following tucking my own wings and diving after him, the rest of the Flock close behind.

A hundred or so feet from the ground I unfurled my wings and landed almost silently on the forest floor. "Nudge, Gazzy go get some firewood. Iggy start a fire and get some food started, Angel put some rocks around the fire." I instructed the members of the flock who actually listen to me. Once they went their separate ways and were out of ear shot, I turned to Fang. "Since when do you get to call the shots?" I spat at him

"When the kids got hungry and you failed to do something about it" he answered simply, digging through his bag, then tossing a pack of hotdogs to Iggy.

"Well we just ate not that long ago, they could've waited until we at least got to Nevada"

"What's the hurry in getting them to their families, it's not like the world is going to end tomorrow"

"I'm not in a hurry, I just want you guys to be happy" I said. What was his problem today?

Fang rolled his eyes "sure" he turned and started walking to Iggy and Angel. I grabbed his shoulder and swung him around, pushing him into a near by tree.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you couldn't care less, Max. Ever since you found your mom you couldn't care less what goes on with us. You got the addresses from Jeb so you can dump us on someone else's front door, walk away and hope you never see us again." My eyes widened. I can't believe he just said that, what makes him think I don't like him and the others. I loved them with all I've got. I just thought they would be happy with their families.

"Fang that's not it at all" I said quitely fighting back tears.

"Oh yeah then what is it?" he shouted

"I thought you guys wanted to have your families, the others always talk about what it would be like."

"Did you ever bother asking any of us if we wanted to find them?" I opened my mouth to answer, but he was right I never did ask then, I always thought that's what they wanted. "Exactly Max, you didn't. You just want us gone so you can life a normal life and completely forget about us!" Tears welled up in my eyes. I ran past Fang, pushing him to the ground on the way. I can't believe he thinks this; I don't really want to get rid of them. I kept running until I came to a clearing, where I just collapsed upon the cool earth and cried.

Sometime later I sat up and whipped the tears from my eyes and face. I stared at the ground in front of me and thought. I didn't want to give them up. I really thought it was what they wanted. This was one of those times where I really missed having Jeb giving me advise and helping me out when he saw fit. "Jeb if you can hear me please tell me what to do. Do I bring them to their real families? Is Fang right, do I just want to get rid of them so I don't have to deal with them anymore?" I thought out loud to myself. I waited patently knowing that he would not answer me, but a small part wished it would.

I stood up inhaling a deep breath and started back towards camp only to stop when I heard small footsteps and a whimper. "Who's there?" I demanded.

"Mommy?" came a small voice from the other side of the clearing. I squinted my eyes hoping to see in the now dark forest. With no luck I started to creep towards the voice keeping my guard up. I wasn;t sure if it was an Eraser disguising it's voice so it could lure me in then take me back to the school, or if it really was a lost little child. As I walked a pair on tiny arms wrapped themselves around my legs. I fell back due to the impact and the fact my legs were now bind together. I looked at my legs to see a small toddler holding on like he had just found his long lost Teddy bear.

"Hello there" I said in the nicest voice I could in attempt not to scare him. He looked up, eyes full of fear. He let go of my legs and backed up a few feet before tripping over a stick. As he hit the ground he began crying. I sighed, really what do I know about helping a baby. I leaned forward onto my knees and crawled closer to him. "Are you lost?" I asked rubbing his back. Yeah I already knew he was but I'm just trying to be friendly. The little boy nodded before crawling into my lap and curling into a ball. "Well uhm how about I take you back to my...friends and we'll get you something to eat, then help you find yoru family in the morning. Does that sound like a plan?" He nodded again and climbed off me so I could get up. Once I was on my feet he raised his hands to show me he wanted me to pick him up again, which I did. "So do you have a name?" I asked as we walked back to camp.

"It's Rider" he aswered.

"Hey, Max is back!" The Gasman shouted as I walked through the brush into the clearing. He, Angel and Nudge started running towards me only to stop when they saw the little bundle in my arms.

"Who's that?" Angel asked embracing me in a hug. I looked down at the toddler, who now thanks to the light of the fire looked like his parents lacked a little in the hygiene department. His white blonde hair looked more grayish and was matted with dirt in places. His clothes were torn a little and dirty, and he had some cuts and bruises around his body where I could see.

"Uh his name is Rider" I stated gently rubbing his back to wake him up. His back felt a little lumpy and I lifted his shirt to see what it was. My eyes widdened.

"Well, I don't think any of us were expecting that" Gazzy whispered walking closer to us. Under his shirt there ware a pair of white with blue edged wings pressed to his back. The little boy began to stir as a moved my fingers across his wings. He looked up at me, his ice blue eyes full of fright and confusion.

"Hey are you hungry?" I asked .

"yeah" he whimpered, "Who are you?"

"Well I'm Max, that Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and Fa-" I said pointing to each person as I said there name, stopping when I finally realized Fang wasn't here. Before I had a chance to ask Iggy spoke up.

"He said he need some alone time and would be back for first watch later" Iggy stood up and brought over a few hotdogs for Rider and me. I took the hotdogs, sat down on a log with Rider on my lap and handed him a hotdog, he downed it in like seconds. Looks like his parents didn't feed him much either. Or maybe he escaped from the school too.

"Max?" Rider asked. I looked down at the little boy "who is Fa?"

"Oh that's Fang, he's not here right now, but he should be back soon. I think we should put you to sleep you look whipped." Rider's eyes widened when I said Fang's name. It's like he knew exactly who I was talking about.

"I know Fang! Mommy and Daddy and Reni are looking for him." I starred down at the boy who just got a sudden jolt of energy. OK well I'm going to need to talk to the flock about this.

"Hey Angel, do you think you can play with Rider for a minute" _I want to talk without him hearing listen in _Angel nodded and walked over to Rider.

"Do you want to play a game. I know some really good ones" Angel said taking Rider's hand and leading him to the other side of the fire. I tapped Iggy on the shoulder so he would know to follow. Nudge and Gazzy got up to follow as well. I lead them to the clearing where I had fould Rider.

"Guys we have a problem, this kid says he knows Fang." I stated

"Yeah we kinda heard that too, but how is the question without answer. I don't think any of us have ever seen him" Iggysaid

"Well of coarse you haven't seen him" Gazzy joked "but your right he doesn't look familiar. Did you ask who his parents were?" I looked over at Gazzy. He had a point I didn't ask. Man I need to start asked questions.

"I think he's from the school. Like he has wings and all, but I thought Angel was the last hybrid created, I mean like with wings cause the whitecoats are always making new and improved Erasers" Nudge said

"So what do you think we do Max, we can't really leave him out here" Iggy pointed out trying to ignore Nudge.

"I know, I don't want to leave him out here, but what if he's a threat to the flock. Like maybe he could be a spy for his parents. I honestly don't know what to do"

"Well lets go back and act like we don't know anything and first thing in the morning we'll go look for his parents. Right now we need some sleep, we've had a long day and if we want to get to California tomorrow then were gunna need some rest." Iggy was right, I was pretty tired and maybe I was over reacting. He might not be a threat at all, just some poor lost child with wings…yea and maybe I was born yesterday.

"Ok then let's do what Iggy says, I'll talk to Fang when he gets back and see if he knows anything about Rider" The Flock nodded and we made our way back to Angel and Rider.

The first thing I noticed when we got back to our camp was that Angel wasn't alone. Sitting around the fire with her and Rider were three other people. One of them was holding onto Rider while the youngest one was talking to Angel. I took off into a run getting ready to kick some butt. Once closer I saw that they were like us, each of them had a pair of wings. Man how many bird kids are out there that I don't know about.

"Angel who are these guys" I shouted getting ready to fight.

"Calm down Max, it's ok, Their Rider's parents and friend." Angel said calmly getting up from her seat. I looked over and studied each of the new bird kids carefully. There was one boy and two girls.

The boy, he seemed like the oldest and didnt look much older than 16 or 17. His shaggy brown hair was sun streaked and hung below his ears in sort of a surfer cut. He had light blue eyes that matched Riders. He stood about 6' and had beautiful black wings with silver edges. The cloths were pretty shredded. His black shirt had holes and tears all over it. I think his now leather vest was at one point a very nice looking leather jacket. He wore a red bandana tied around his left arm and wore leather gloves that had spiked cuffs on the ends.

The eldest girl, who held Rider didn't look much older than me. She had her Raven hair pushed behind a red bandana, her bangs pushed over covering one of her almond eyes, Her wings dark similar to Fangs. She was about my height as well. The cloths she wore didn't seem as worn as the boy and Rider's but could still be replaced. She obviously like to follow trends. She wore a cure baby blue tank top with a darker jean fitted jacket and cute pair of jeans that had a little design stitched up the one leg. Rider did seem to resemble this girl and the boy in some way but they looked way to young to be parents.

The younger girl who appeared to be about the same age as Nudge has medium length blonde hair tied back in two pony tails. Her piercing emerald eyes not moving from mine. She was very short maybe shorter then Angel with what looked like butterfly wings. She had on a pair of tight black pants with a bright pink short skirt over top. Her shirt was a pink and black striped t shirt with a white long sleeve under it.

"Ok while you continue to stare us down like were some sort of mutant, do you think you can tell us where the hell Fang is?" I broke from my trance as the older boy spoke.


	3. Fight over Fang

"Ok while you continue to stare us down like were some sort of mutant, do you think you can tell us where the hell Fang is

"Ok while you continue to stare us down like were some sort of mutant, do you think you can tell us where the hell Fang is?" I broke from my trance as the older boy spoke.

"Mind telling us who you are?" I snapped back. The blonde boy rolled his eyes.

"I'm Tracker. The little girl is Serenity and the one holding Rider is Shadow." He said in a bored tone pointing to each person. "Now where's Fang?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. He flew off awhile ago." I said shrugging.

Suddenly the ground beneath us began to shake the vibrations getting stronger as the seconds stretched by.

"Guys U and A" I shouted unfurling my wings as the rest of my flock followed. I glanced over at Tracker to see if he was as worried as we were. To my surprise he looked very calm. Eyes closed, arms crossed and leaning against the tree behind him. He opened them and stared at me as I began to rise off the shaking ground. A smirk played across his face as he made a small hand gesture towards Serenity.

"I don't think so" the young girl giggled. Her small hands rose above her head where they began in a small circular motion. The environment around us shifted again. Now, along with the vibrating earth, the air around us created a small yet strong wind tornado around just my flock.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Iggy shout over the thundering wind. I really wish I knew, but this was all new to me as well. _Max. They're the ones doing this, they can control the elements._ Angel's voice rang through my head. This all made sense now. As quickly as it began, the strange weather was over and we landed with a thud on the ground.

"Let's not try that again shall we" Serenity said, helping Nudge and Angel up.

"That was so cool. How did you do that? Man I wish I could have a sweet power like yours, like you can control the wind that is amazing. The only thing I can do is like find out what happened by touching something. Your power is so much better" The Nudge channel has begun. I sighed and covered Nudge's mouth with my hand. She stopped instantly.

"Yeah it is pretty cool but we can only use our powers when all of us are together, so I guess this means Fang isn't that far away" Serenity said cheerfully.

As if on cue, Fang dropped from the sky, landing almost silently between the two flocks. He glared at me then turned his attention to Tracker without taking notice that anyone else was there.

"It's about time you decided to show up" Tracker said, walking up to join the Shadow and Serenity in front of Fang.

**Fang's POV**

I couldn't believe they were here. Tracker, Shadow, even little Serenity had gotten out of the school. But how, they couldn't have done it on their own. Who helped them?

I looked over my friends that I was forced to leave behind when Jeb rescued us from the School. They had all grown so much.

"Yeah we've been here forever" Shadow sighed. I broke from my trance.

"Never were very patient" I joked. Shadow stuck her tongue out at me. "Now that was mature" I said rolling my eyes.

"So now that we have Fang, we can go do what Jeb wants right?" Serenity asked. Wait, they know Jeb?

"Yeah I guess we can" Tracker replied "You ready to go?" he asked looking at me. I didn't even know where they wanted me to go, and if it involved Jeb then it can't be good.

"You can't take Fang, he's with us. Anyways how do you know him?" Max asked. Well more liked demanded, but hey that's Max for ya.

"He was with us way before he was with you" Serenity stated, crossing her arms.

"Well I can feel a flashback coming along" Iggy said taking a seat near the fire and motioning for everyone to do the same.

"Alright start telling the story" Gazzy said pulling out a bag of marshmallows.

Tracker sat down next to Shadow, who now had a sleeping Rider with her and began to talk. "I guess we could say our story starts when Serenity was about two…"

_Flashback_

"_James, I think it is about time we introduce these element experiments of yours" The Director said to a scientist who had just come back from feeding four of the experiments. "The youngest is old enough to know it had power and should learn to use them. You already have a chance of the older three being failures with waiting so long to create this last one" _

"_Yes I will bring them together first thing in the morning" James replied._

"_Very well" The Director walked to the door and turned around "Oh and James don't disappoint me again. You're lucky I have given you another chance. I could have had you expired after your last disaster." _

_James nodded. "You won't be disappointed I swear." _

"_Very well" With that the director left James to prepare for the events of the next day._

_He walked through a set of door towards the room that held he experiments. "OK kids this is your one and only shot blow it and I'll watch the Erasers destroy you myself" he threatened a group of four small children cowering in a corner of the small cell they shared. They stared back at the man, unsure if they should make a move. Then his face softened and he brought out four granola bars and handed them through the bars, one to each child. "You know what you have to do. I have complete faith in you. And if you succeed then I guarantee life will be much easier on. Once that was said he left the children to sleep and called some white coats to help him prepare a cage outside where they were going to test his experiments._

_The next morning James walked into the room where his promotion awaited him. "Get up" he shouted to the kids. "I want you ready to go in five minutes." James handed each child a different outfit each had their product number and their given name on the back._

_The children hurried to get dressed, helping each other so to be done faster. They were then each tossed into a crate and carried outside, covering their eyes as the bright sun touched them. _

"_Are you really sure this is going to work?" The director asked James as the children were placed into separate thick glass cells no more then a foot from each other. _

"_I assure you, this won't be a waste of your time" James replied, trying to hide the fear in his voice. The director nodded, not taking her eyes from the children. "Which one shall begin?" he asked looking at his notes._

"_Let's see what your oldest experiment can do? It's the highest risk of being a failure." The director mumbled. James quickly glanced at his notes for the information of his experiment_

"_Tracker step to the middle of your cell" James shouted. "Tracker here is able to create earthquakes and control the earth's crust." He said to the director. "Show her what you can do" he shouted again_

_Tracker trudged slowly to the centre of his cell, terrified that he wouldn't be able to do what the white coat wanted. He barely knew he had this power, let alone know how to use it. Standing on the centre of his cell Tracker looked at the ground___'please work, please. I don't want to get hurt again' _he thought to himself as he thought about the earth beneath him moving._

_Suddenly small pulses of vibration emitted from under Tracker, spreading in ripples around him. The director stared in amusement as the ground rippled like water. "Seems your experiments might actually work" she said to James, who was too surprised to speak so just nodded. "Let's see if the others are also successful." _

"_Shadow it's your turn." The black haired girl nodded and walked with confidence to the centre of her cell. Within seconds water filled the thick glass cell engulfing Shadow. As fast as it was there, the water was gone._

"_There you have it, another mutant who works to your expectations. So can I live a few more years?" Shadow said sarcastically to the Director. _

"_Let's see what the young boy can do" the director said to James, ignoring Shadows comment. _

"_Fang you're up?" The dark boy nodded not moving from the corner of his cell. He pulled a lighter from his pocket and flicked it until a flame sparked to life. He took the flame in his opposite hand creating a large fire ball. Glancing up at the director he threw the ball which exploded overhead from where she and James were standing. _

"_It seems some of your experiments could use an attitude adjustment" James just nodded once again. "Let's see this last experiment. I have other matters to attend to shortly." _

"_Ok Serenity, can you show us what you can do sweetie." The toddler bouncing in her cage stopped. She made a small wind tornado that raised her off the ground about 50 feet then dropped her; she created an air pocket to soften her fall. _

"_All done" she shouted happily. _

"_Well it seems like they are successful. I want them in full time training. Learn their limits and weaknesses. They are going to become some of the best warriors this sector has ever seen" With that the director turned and walked away. _

_(End Flashback)_

_**No One's POV**_

"Yea so that's basically our story. And why Fang belongs with us." Tracker said once he was done telling his story.

"He's still staying with us" Max demanded. "You're not taking him"

Tracker and Max began fighting over Fang, members of the two flocks joining in. Fang, finally getting fed up with this, unfurled his wings and took off to think about which flock he wanted to go with. On one hand he wanted to go back with Tracker and them. It just felt right and he missed being able to control the fire. On the other hand he felt he should stay with Max, her flock seemed to get into more trouble that Fang had to help them out of. He landed in a tree some distance from the arguing where it was nice a quiet and started thinking.

**Ok I'm not very happy with this chapter. Sorry I took so long to write. I don't know where to go with this anymore. It's not turning out to be the story I was hoping.**


End file.
